


Gotta Break a Few Eggs

by FireDancer



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Seriously Seven demanded fluff and this is what came out, Short, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 12:44:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireDancer/pseuds/FireDancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint makes omelets, Phil eats them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gotta Break a Few Eggs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SevenCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SevenCorvus/gifts).



> SevenCorvus popped online and said "Tell me something fluffy" and this is what I said... more or less. (Okay more, I had to add to it, it was ridiculously short and incoherent before. MORE ridiculously short and incoherent anyway.)
> 
> So very VERY obviously not betaed...

Clint makes Phil these omelets every morning that he can, which isn't as often as either of them would like. He's ridiculously proud of them, they're full of vegetables and cheese and just the right amount of ham and sometimes if they have a little extra time he'll add some salsa just to spice things up. They're healthy(ish) and hearty and it makes him feel like he's taking care of Phil every time he puts one down in front of him. He doesn't really have any idea why, but somehow omelets are grown up, adult, 'I love you and want you to know it' food to him so of course he decided that if he and Phil ever moved in together he'd make Phil an omelet the first morning to tell him that without actually having to try and choke the words out and mess them up somehow. He taught himself how to make them and he worked really really hard at it and wasted three dozen eggs and looked up all kinds of advice and followed it all, because it wasn't like anyone ever made him something like that, so it was all internet videos and late night cooking shows on missions in sort of civilized countries and not-so-subtly interrogating short order cooks in truck stops... But it was all worth it when he snuck out of bed that first morning and started cooking and Phil came out and smiled.

 

Every single time Clint makes omelets Phil eats the whole thing and thanks him and never lets on that he absolutely hates omelets and would really rather have something boring like oatmeal with a ton of brown sugar. Because Phil might have the breakfast palate of a second grader but he could never give up the satisfied, content, *proud* look that Clint wears when he presents his latest omelet.

They actually ARE pretty damn good omelets.


End file.
